The Pack
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: A/B/O dynamics. Dean X OC. Dean and Sam reunite with a former member of their pack. Dean is excited to be with the omega again. Not part of imagine drabble series. R & R! Knotting, cussing.


**Author's Note- Okay, people. Just so you know, this story has A/B/O dynamics. Which includes knotting. You've been warned. Enjoy the story!**

Sam and Dean had been hunting a vampire nest in North Dakota. They were going to head to Bobby's afterward when they ran into Haven, another hunter and formerly one of their pack, in a diner.

"Haven! No way!" Dean exclaimed. He and Haven had been his best friends before she left the pack. He wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Hey, Dean," Haven said with a laugh. She hugged Sam after Dean released her.

"How have you been?" Sam asked, smiling.

"Have you been taking your suppressants?" Dean added. Haven rolled her eyes. Being an Omega and alone was dangerous. Being an unclaimed Omega and alone was insane. So Haven took suppressants to hide her omega scent and keep her from going into heat.

"Calm down, Alpha boy. I've been taking them," she replied. She pulled her flannel away from her neck to show the unmarked skin. "Still unclaimed." Dean took a deep breath to calm his Alpha instincts when she said that. Sam, being another Alpha, somehow seemed unaffected.

"We were about to head back to Bobby's. You should come with. He'd love to see you," Sam said. Haven smiled. She'd missed the older Alpha. She'd lived with him for a while when she was a teenager. It was right around the time she became a hunter and a member of the pack.

"I can't wait to see him," she replied with a smile.

* * *

Bobby was as happy to see Haven as the boys had been. She rolled her eyes when he asked about the suppressants.

"She's still unclaimed," Dean said a little too happily. Sam and Haven both shot him funny looks.

"I was just about to start making supper. Sam, come help me in the kitchen. Haven, Dean...we'll call you when it's ready.

"Why don't we go walk around the junkyard? I wanna catch up," Dean told her. The Omega laughed but followed her friend outside. She really had missed the Winchesters.

"So I've heard that you and Sam have been through a total shitshow lately," she said bluntly. Dean laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah. But we're Winchester. And Alphas. We'll survive," he replied. "How have you been? You know, since you left the pack." Haven sighed. She knew that was going to come up.

"Look, Dean, I had my reasons for leaving the pack. It's been three years. Can we get over it?" she huffed. Dean stopped walking and looked at her with sadness and anger in his eyes.

"Three years without a phone call or text. Even if you left the pack, we all still care about you and want to know if you're alive or not," he said.

"I'm really sorry, Dean. But I had my reasons."

"And those were?" he asked expectantly.

"I left the pack because being the only female and the only omega was kind of stifling. I appreciated the worry and the care but I was suffocating. And I didn't cal because I knew your dad would order me to come back," she exclaimed.

"Dad's dead. You could come back now," Dean replied. Haven smiled sadly.

"I'm so sorry about your dad. But I don't think I'm ready to come back," she told him. The Alpha's jaw clenched.

"He made a stupid decision. That's why he's dead. The pack is only me, Sam, and Bobby. Would that really be too much?"

"Can we just drop it? Please?" the Omega asked. Dean's eyes brightened.

"Only if you go on a hunt with me and Sam," he told her, looking proud of himself.

* * *

"Haven! Hurry up!" Sam called.

"I'll be right down," she called back. She frowned at the empty pill bottle in her hands before grabbing her bag and heading downstairs. The boys were waiting for her by the the Impala.

"You ready?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Always," she replied. She climbed into the backseat and got comfortable. She really had missed hunting with the Winchesters. "Do you have an idea of what we're hunting?"

"We think it sounds like a vengeful spirit. People are seeing a partially decayed woman and then the oldest male in the family dies," Sam explained.

"Definitely sounds like our kind of thing," the Omega replied. Both Alphas nodded. Dean pulled the car out onto the road. "Where're we headed?"

"Colorado," Dean replied. Haven grinned. She loved Colorado. It was such a pretty state.

"Awesome.

* * *

"Thank you, Sheriff. We'll be in touch," Haven said with a smile. She met the boys outside by the Impala.

"Sheriff give you anything good?" Sam asked. Haven shrugged.

"He managed to tell me that a woman was raped by her father and brothers about 20 years ago. That's all I could get out of him because he wouldn't stop scenting me," she told them. Dean's jaw clenched but then relaxed when a sweet scent filled his nose. The smell got stronger when he leaned towards Haven.

"You do smell good today. Did you put perfume on or something?" the older Alpha asked. Fear started leaking through the sweet smell.

"Um, no. Can we get back to the case?" Dean's brow furrowed. He couldn't figure out why Haven would be scared.

"Sorry," Dean mumbled. "Did he mention any names?" Haven opened the small notebook she took notes in.

"Margie Brosnan."

"Let's head back to the motel and see what we can find," Sam suggested. The others nodded.

* * *

They'd been in Sam and Dean's room at the motel for hours, researching. The sweet smell that Dean had noticed earlier was only getting stronger. He couldn't control his Alpha scent and he knew it was filling the room. Haven caught one whiff of it and blushed.

"I think I'm gonna keep researching in my room. I'll see you guys in the morning," the Omega said nervously. Dean had to suppress a growl as she packed up her things. He felt the urge to order her to stay but he knew he couldn't do that. He wasn't her Alpha.

"'Night," the Alphas said. Haven let out a deep sigh when she reached her room. That had been a close one. She'd noticed when Dean's Alpha scent increased. The urge to let him claim her had almost overwhelmed her for a moment and that was when she knew she had to get out of there. If Dean was releasing his Alpha scent, that meant he could smell her Omega scent. Which meant that the suppressants were wearing off quicker than she'd expected.

* * *

The three hunters eventually found where Margie Brosnan was buried. Too bad she was one seriously pissed off ghost. They'd barely gotten started on digging up the grave when she popped up. Haven had been trying to lure the ghost away when heat shot through her body. She let out a quiet gasp as pain followed the heat. She knew exactly what was happening and it hadn't happened in almost ten years. Her mind began screaming at her to mate and be claimed. She fell to the ground, gasping. She'd forgotten how strong a heat could be.

"Haven? Haven, where are you?" she heard Dean call. It wasn't long before Sam's voice joined his brother's. The Winchesters found her and Dean was instantly at her side.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked. The sweet smell that had been coming off of her the last few days had intensified. Dean felt a growl building in his throat. His Alpha scent started rolling off him in waves. Haven let out a quiet moan as she was enveloped in his scent. She tilted her head to expose her neck, a sign of submission. Dean took a deep breath and stepped back.

"I can't help her, Sammy. My instincts are going nuts. I need you to get her to the car," he said lowly. For some reason, his brother seemed totally unaffected by Haven's scent. "We need to get her to Bobby's." They got down all the windows. No way he'd be able to control himself in that small of a space with that amazing scent. He let out a sigh before heading for South Dakota.

* * *

Dean was pacing in Bobby's library when the older hunter walked in.

"Apparently, Haven ran out of suppressants the day before the three of you left on the hunt. This is her first heat in ten years," Bobby explained. Dean paced a little quicker. Haven's scent was all over the house. He couldn't get away from it.

"Can't you get her more suppressants to get her out of it?" he asked. Bobby looked at him like he was stupid.

"Boy, do you even know how a heat works? She can't just 'come out of it'. Once an Omega goes into heat, they either have to mate or let it run its course."

"How come you and Sam aren't being affected?" Bobby rolled his eyes.

""Idjit. She's like a daughter. This scent only makes me want to protect her. Your brother sees her as a sister so it's the same concept. You, on the other hand, have always seen her as a potential mate. I'm sure you know where I'm going with this," the older Alpha replied.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean let out a growl. His instincts were screaming at him to claim, mate, knot.

Haven tossed and turned in bed. She could smell Dean as he moved around the house. She moaned as she felt more slick sliding down her thighs. Dean smelled so good, _so Alpha_. The Omega was soaked in sweat and slick and all she wanted was to be claimed. Specifically by the agitated Alpha that was pacing downstairs. She could smell Sam sitting outside the bedroom door.

"Sam..." she called hoarsely. The younger Winchester opened the door slowly.

"Yeah?" he asked. She stared at him through clouded over eyes.

"Need...Dean," she moaned. Sam looked at her worriedly.

"Are you sure?" He knew that his brother would have a hard time controlling himself. He had to be sure that Haven was ready.

"Please," the Omega begged. Sam nodded and went downstairs to get Dean. The older Winchester entered the room a short time later but stayed by the door.

"Sam said you needed me," the Alpha said as his jaw clenched. Haven moved to her knees as she faced Dean. She leaned forward and bared her neck to him in submission. Dean swallowed hard. "A-are you sure?"

"Please, Alpha. Knot me," she moaned. Dean was immediately on the bed behind her. He could smell her slick. He let out a growl as he leaned over her back, running his nose along her neck.

"Smell so good. Gonna knot you good," he growled into her hear, his ability to form sentences slipping. She moaned as she pushed back against him. The Alpha began to rut against her, moving his lips over the back of her neck.

"Please, Alpha. Need you." The lust and need in Haven's voice almost put him over the edge. He stripped them both and put them back to their original position. He hand dropped between her legs and he let out another growl when his fingers came back dripping in slick.

"So wet for me. You want my knot that bad, Haven?" he whispered in a husky voice.

"Please, Dean. Knot me," she begged. She bared her neck to him again, prepared for his claiming bite. Dean slid into her slowly and immediately felt his knot begin to swell. He laid over her back as he began to thrust. They moaned together as Dean's thrusts got sharper and more shallow, his knot starting to pull as they were tied.

"My mate. My Omega. _Mine_ ," the Alpha growled.

"Gonna...!" Haven was cut off as she came, Dean's name leaving her with a loud cry. Dean's teeth sank into the flesh where her neck and shoulder met. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth as his teeth broke the skin. He felt his knot swell even more as he released into his Omega. They both were breathing heavily as they came down from the high. Dean moved them so they could lay together while they were still tied. Haven let out a quiet whimper when Dean's knot pulled slightly.

"Shh...I've got you," the Alpha whispered. He pulled her tight against his chest, gently caressing her abdomen while licking the bite to soothe it. Haven slept quietly and Dean smiled. The pain and frustration in her scent was practically gone. He smiled softly and buried his face against the back of her neck. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, content for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Dean woke up a while later, alone. He sniffed the air to see how close Haven was and then let out a pained groan. Something was wrong with her scent. Every time he breathed in, pain shot through his chest. He managed to get up and slip on his jeans before stumbling downstairs to the kitchen. Haven's scent was bad. The only thing that came to his mind was rejection. He was breathing shallowly by the time he got to the kitchen. Sam, Bobby, and Haven were sitting at the table, Haven with a bandage over the bite Dean left on her.

"Haven," Dean breathed painfully. The other hunters turned to look at him. The Omega ran to his side and hovered nervously. Her scent was filled with concern and it eased the pain in chest slightly.

"What's wrong?" she asked. It almost caused her physical pain to see Dean like this. His hand clutched at his chest as he stared down at her.

"Your scent smells wrong. Are you rejecting my claim?" he asked quietly. Haven's eyes went wide and the rejection smell immediately disappeared. She looked at the ground.

"I thought that you didn't mean to claim me," the Omega whispered. Her hand absentmindedly moved over the bandage. "I thought you just mated with me to help me and couldn't control it when you bit me." Dean let out a sigh now that he could breathe properly again. He stepped towards her and put his hands on her hips. He kissed the bandage over the bite.

"I claimed you because I want you to be my mate. I wouldn't have bitten you if I didn't want to claim you," he said quietly. Haven sighed in relief and leaned into her Alpha's touch.

"I guess this means I'm back in the pack," she laughed.

"And you don't have to take those damn suppressants anymore," the Alpha said huskily. "Because you've got an Alpha who's ready to knot you anytime you need it." Sam gagged behind them.

"Will you two sit down and eat? You can talk about that stuff later," Bobby said grouchily. Dean winked at Haven as they sat at the table.

* * *

 **-*A month later*-**

"Hey there," a deep voice said behind Haven. She didn't even turn to look at the Alpha behind her.

"I'm waiting for someone," she replied, sipping her beer. The Alpha sat beside her at the bar.

"Come on. I just wanna talk," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"I told you I'm waiting for someone," she said, annoyance clear in her tone. He put his hand on her thigh.

"Can't we chat? You're such a pretty little Omega. I wanna get to know you." Haven felt an arm slide around her waist and a familiar smell surrounded her.

"I'd remove that hand if you wanna keep it, buddy," Dean growled. The guy moved his hand but glared at Dean.

"Why do you care? Find someone else," he replied. Dean pulled the collar of Haven's shirt away to expose the claiming bite.

"She's my Omega. You're the one who needs to find someone else." The other Alpha glared but walked away. He knew not to mess with a claimed Omega. Dean took the seat the other guy had been in. His hand moved to Haven's thigh and hers immediately covered it. He ordered a beer before he looked back to her.

"You and Sam get the room for tonight?" she asked. Dean gave her a wolfish grin.

"Sammy got his own room tonight." Haven raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" she smirked as Dean took a drink. He leaned over, running his nose along her neck.

"It's been about a month since I claimed you. And I can smell that your heat is coming," he replied lowly. The Omega bit her lip. She hadn't even had to tell Dean. "Put your hand on me." She did as he'd ordered and moved her hand to the denim-covered bulge in her Alpha's lap. She immediately felt slick pool between her legs. His hand moved over her thigh as they finished their beers. Dean dropped some money on the bar and then they were rushing out to the Impala. Haven slid so she was pressed into Dean's side, her hand back on him. He started driving, reaching over to undo his Omega's jeans. Haven let out a whimper as Dean's hand slipped into her panties. He let out a growl when his fingers were covered in slick. His foot pressed harder on the gas pedal as he slipped a finger inside Haven. The Omega let out a loud moan. Once they reached the motel, Dean took his hand back and stared at Haven as he licked her slick off his fingers. They hurried to the door, kissing heatedly as Dean unlocked the door. The Alpha pulled away and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Haven asked breathily.

"I forgot our bags in the car. Be a good girl and wait here for me," he smirked. The Omega nodded as she watched Dean go back to the car. When the Alpha got back into the room, he dropped their bags at his feet and his eyes went wide. Haven had completely stripped down and gotten on her hands and knees on the bed, her ass in the air facing Dean. She picked up her head and looked back at smelled Dean's arousal. Dean sniffed the air and a growl bubbled in his throat. In the two minutes he'd been outside, Haven's heat had hit full force.

"Please knot me, Alpha," she begged. Dean's clothes were gone in an instant and he was bent over her.

"Love when you present yourself to me like a good Omega," he growled in her ear. "So pretty like this." She let out a soft whimper at the words and the feel of her Alpha's hard length against her. Dean's hand slowly slid over Haven's breasts, down her stomach, around her waist, and then up her spine. Her body trembled with excitement under his touch.

"Need your knot," the Omega whined. Dean pulled back again and Haven let out a frustrated whimper. Dean pressed a kiss to the small of her back.

"I just gotta get something." He wasn't sure how he was still managing coherent thought. Haven's scent and her sounds were making him crazy.

"Don't need that," Haven groaned. She knew that Dean had moved to grab a condom but she didn't want him to use one. She knew the risks of mating during a heat but she didn't care. "Just want you to mate and knot me." Dean let out a groan and moved back behind his omega. He thrusted into her , both of them moaning loudly. Dean leaned over her back and pressed his lips to her ear.

"So tight. Such a perfect Omega. All mine," he growled. Haven moved back against him, only able to moan at his words. The Alpha felt his knot begin to swell and adjusted his thrusts. They became quick and sharp but Haven loved it all the same. She let out a soft whimper when the knot began to pull. Her Alpha grinded against her just right and her vision whited out as she climaxed, crying Dean's name. Dean felt her tightening around his knot and he came right after, his teeth sinking into the scared over claiming bite. The Alpha held his Omega tightly as they both came down from the high. Dean shifted them so they were laying down. Haven hummed happily as Dean curled around her. She always loved laying together while they were tied. With her Alpha's warmth and scent surrounding her, Haven felt completely safe. She moved her arm behind her to wrap around Dean. His arm tightened around her waist as he nuzzled the back of her neck.

"Love you," Haven said quietly. Dean kissed her claiming bite softly.

"Love you, too. My perfect Omega," he replied tiredly.

"My perfect Alpha."


End file.
